


Foreigner's God [ Kyle Broflovski X Reader ]

by Diescm



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diescm/pseuds/Diescm
Summary: (Y/N) arrives in South Park right in the middle of the hottest drama of the year, with the school's valedictorian at the center of it all. There's a lot of buzz regarding Kyle Broflovski, and even more of it once you get put up to pitch.Heartbreak, backstabbing, gossip, finals, secrets, and vigilantes, everything needed to make a good teen romance novel, with you in the middle of all of it.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski x reader, Kyle Broflovski/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This entire story came as inspiration after reading @/blossyum's fanfic by the name "The Theory of Love", on wattpad which I HEAVILY suggest you guys check out!! I love their writing and they recently updated it too!! But I just couldn't wait for an update and ended up making a spin off story after I finished reading the latest chapter.

"Kyle, you can't keep acting like this, man!" Stan said, almost desperately as Kyle shut his locker.  
"Mmphm! Mmhmmhm hmhmmm!" Said Kenny,  
"Yeah Kyle, Kenny's right! You can't keep being a wet blanket and ruin all our fun just because you can't get over some bitch that broke up with you." Cartman was promptly punched in the arm by Kenny. "Ow! Kennyy, what was that for.." Cartman put on his baby voice as he rubbed his arm.  
"Mph mhm mmhm mhmmp phmh!" Kenny retorted.  
"Hey don't call me fucking fat you fucking redneck!" Kyle heavily rolled his eyes and turned just as the bell rang for sixth period. Chemistry was next, at least he'd have something to keep his mind off of.. stuff.

Stan looked at Kyle leave as Kenny and Cartman kept bickering, he turned to them as his brows knit together as he'd had enough of their shit. "Quit it, assholes! God damn it calling him a wet towel isn't gonna help us help Kyle to get over Yvette, Cartman!" "How about calling him a dirty jew agai— OW!" Stan face-palmed as Kenny and Cartman got into another argument. He walked off to get to Weight Training before the hall monitor called him out on getting to class, leaving the two to bicker. His walk to the locker room was filled with ways to help his best friend out of his rut. He couldn't really think of anything productive, honestly, any time he and Wendy broke up he'd be the wet towel. Specifically a boozed up wet towel. Honestly, he thought Kyle was handing it alright. Well, besides not showing up to play basketball anymore, or really hanging out with them after school, or talking much when he did hang out with them. He hasn't given a speech about anything since him and Yvette — since Yvette and him, broke up. After he changed, he sat on one of the benches in the locker room to talk with the other dudes about dude stuff. He'd grown up quite a lot, shed his baby face freshman year and got buffed thanks to the football team. Based off looks, he was the most popular out of the quartet.

This Thursday it'd be two weeks since they broke up. From what Kyle heard, and saw, Yvette was doing fine. In fact she was already hooking up with someone. He wondered if any of it really meant anything, the relationship. He tried to make her so happy, and he never could. He got the short end of the stick and it took the stick breaking for him to realize it. His friends didn't help much. At first no one would mention it, except Cartman, who cracked jokes about Kyle's misfortune as always. But soon he stopped when they all realized Kyle was in deep for Yvette, then it turned into something like a bunch of Jehovah's Witnesses visiting your door everyday with the same pamphlet. 'You'll get over her' 'She doesn't mean anything' 'Stop being a selfish jew and come graffiti the back of the school with us Kahl'. Dammit he was sick of it!!

"Mr.Broflovski!" Kyle snapped his head up as his name being called.  
"Y-Yes, Mr.Garrison?"  
"I asked you if you knew the chemical compound of a 10k gold earrings 10 god damn minutes ago!" Jesus, what was up Garrison's ass today.  
"Oh, um. Jewelry is usually made up of gold and copper or silver to make it stronger since it's too soft to wear in its pure state." Kyle blinked as he regurgitated the example he read in the textbook while he was studying for this term's upcoming test. "Okay try-hard, you could have just said you could have just said its made up of gold and other meals instead of giving me a thesis." Mr. Garrison turned to keep teaching and Kyle hung his head in frustration. He couldn't wait until that midterm was over with.

Kenny and Cartman left PC Principal's office after getting scolded and detentions for fighting in the hallway. They were instructed to go to class, but Kenny usually skipped English, and Cartman just decided to tag along 'this one time', like he hadn't skipped before. "Like seriously Kenny I don't know why the hell he gets so mopey! It's another bitch around the block!" Kenny, the taller teenager, zipped down his parka so he wouldn't be so muffled while he spoke. He had a busted lip and a bruised cheek, but Cartman and him only threw body blows in the hallway. "He cared about Yvette, moron. It's like you and Heidi, but Kyle's Heidi and Yvette is a less psychotic version of you, and they both realized the relationship wasn't working." Cartman stopped for a moment as Kenny kept walking. "I'm not psychotic." He said to himself before following the lankier teen. He himself wasn't as pronounced as he was in elementary, granted, but he still wasn't exactly in his recommended weight range.

Basically, he was still fat.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, and soon enough Kyle was walking home with Ike walking slightly faster in front of him. He was in 8th grade now, while Kyle was a Junior in high school. And not a bad looking one at that, he got taller, just shorter than Stan and Cartman, which made him the shortest of the group at 5'9", he didn't mind it, but it unnerved him how tall Kenny was. At 6'6", the kid was the goddamn Empire State Building next to- well just about anyone in the school. Seriously it was terrifying when he got those summer growth sports and just kept getting farther into the atmosphere. Speaking of the quartet, they were still good friends, clearly. Kyle and Cartman did argue less, even maybe became more friend than frenemy, but of course neither of them would admit to that.

Just as they were entering the neighborhood, "Kyle! Hey wait up!" That happened. Kyle slowed down, hesitating, before finally stopping and turning around. Ike also stopped to see just what was happening, though he was farther away. Kyle wasn't surprised to see Stan, Kenny............ And Cartman running to catch up with him, in that order.  
"Dude! You didn't wait up for at the door!" Said Stan, being the first to catch up to Kyle.  
"Obviously." Kenny caught up next, but just cause he was freakishly tall and skinny didn't mean he could run like a quarterback. Once he stuttered to a stop he bent over and out his hands on his knees as he took hoarse breaths, even unzipping his parka. He lifted his head and gave a quick gesture to the Broflivski brothers. "Hey Kyle— Hike —" Ike's name was mixed in with the greeting to save Kenny some breath, he then put his hand back on his knee as he continued to breath heavily. Stan shoots Ike a smile before turning back to Kyle. "Dude, what's up? You've never left us hanging before." Kyle sighed as he out his hands in his pockets and turned back to his brother. "You don't have to stick around, Ike. If mom asks just tell her I'm with Stan." Ike nodded. "Alright, but you're helping me with Pre-Algebra whenever you get home, no excuses!"  
Kyle gave an exasperated sigh and a small smile. "No excuses, yeah, I get it."

They shared a wave before Kyle turned back to— Cartman dragging his feet a few yards behind the three boys. He rolled his eyes at the sight, before Stan called his attention back. "Kyle you can't still be glooming over Yvette," hearing her name still stung, at first Kyle would cringe, remembering the entire relationship like it was a flip book that took 4 seconds to get through. "I mean come on, she's completely fine! She's got a boyfriend now and everything!" Kyle's eyes widened. There was talk that Yvette was taking the breakup much better than him, yeah, but he didn't think— "How did you find out?" He didn't even think of the sentence before it just shoot out of his mouth. "Wendy, dude, she keeps me updated on ALL the drama."  
"I thought you two were on break?" Said Kenny, looking at Stan as he cracked his back, finally breathing normally again.  
"We got back together during lunch and she spilled everything I missed." Cartman finally caught up, much in the shape that Kenny was in when he arrived, but of course he had to monologue, taking a breath after every few words.  
"Kahl! Fuck you! You fucking— whew- hold on gimmie- gimmie a second." They all stared at Cartman before he continued. "Dirty jew! Don't you ever— make me run — a quarter mile again!!"  
Kyle opened his mouth to speak before he was interrupted. "You bitch!"  
"Are you done, fatass?" Cartman stood and took a few good breaths.  
"Yeah, I'm finished now. Don't call me fat."

Kyle turned back to Stan. "I get that you guys care and don't want me depressed over.. Yvette anymore. But I have more important stuff to do besides have my friends be my therapists." Kenny cocked a brow as he zipped up his parka again. "Like what?" Kyle responded with mild annoyance. "I have to study for the chemistry midterm." Both Kenny and Cartman groaned and rolled their eyes. "Wait, Kyle—" Stan began, taking a step to his friend. "It was.. Nice talking to you guys." He glanced at the side walk before looking back at them. "I'll see you on Monday." He turned heel and started walking home, leaving the blond, brunet, and ravenete behind. After a few seconds, Cartman spoke up. "Holy fucking shit its Friday."


	2. In Hindsight...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets introduced, and goes through anxieties of moving to a new town, and the Broflovski household gets heated after Kyle skips out on going to the water park.

"(y/n)! Are you ready yet!?" I heard my mother call from the driveway, I stuck my head out of my second story window and yelled down my response.  
"Almost! I'm just closing up my bag!" After quickly replying, I stuck my head back into my room.  
I grabbed my bag's zipper, and placed my foot on the same end, as I pulled it shut, then, losing my hold on the small, tiny piece of metal and falling on my ass. Quickly, I grabbed the overfilled gym bag and stood, slinging it over my shoulder, and grabbing my small travel suitcase. Most of my things were already sent to Colorado weeks in advance, since we wouldn't have time to settle down and unpack everything. I got to my doorway and looked back at my room with the hand on the light switch, going over anything I could have missed. I then smiled with a huff of having my mental checklist completed and turned off the lights.   
With a slam of the door, I was racing down the stairs and too the driveway, where my parents and older brother were waiting outside the car. Wybie, the newest addition to the family, was already in his middle car seat.  
  
"Took you long enough, (y/n), did you make sure to bring the kitchen sink?" Jeffrey teased me a lot, but I did the same to him, it was normal older and younger sibling behaviour. Or, older and middle sibling behavior now.  
"Oh har har, you're SO funny, Jeffrey." I spat back at him as I got to the trunk and put in my things. My dad followed and closed it once my suitcase was stacked on all the baby equipment crudely taken apart and put back in their delivery boxes. "Play nice, (y/n). It's a long drive to Colorado and I don't want any bickering to upset your new brother." I simply shot him a smile as I walked to the side of the car and opened the back door, when I saw my mom open the passenger side, I was about to say something before Jeffrey beat me to the punch.   
"Do you need help, mom?" He looked through the open diver's side window at her. She simply laughed and shook her head. "No Jeffery, I'm fine, thank you." And he did, just as I was putting on my seat belt I saw him stick his pierced tongue out at me, if it weren't for Wybie sleeping between us I would have reached over and grabbed him by the piercing.  
Our family has an image, being constantly in the media. My dad's a director, mom is a make-up artist (you can probably figure out how they met), I've been acting since diapers, and Wybie probably has something big coming his way knowing my parents. Jeffrey, thougg, he was a special case.  
He took pride in being the 'black sleep' of the family, even getting it tattooed, much to my mother's distain. But he was his father's son, and the product of a previous marriage.   
Oh, yeah, he's my half brother.  
He's a goth, hardcore. Black hair and monochrome wardrobe, eyeliner, coffee addiction and everything, he just didn't smoke cause he hated the smell. I always called him emo or grunge just to piss him off, and then he'd go over his rap sheet about the differences, how goths think the world around them is messed up while emos think they're the messed up ones and how grunge is just a fashion trend. Didn't matter to me, I still liked seeing him angry. We thought it would just be a phase, which is why my parents didn't care very much, they just assumed it was his form of 'artistic expression', until, you know. His graduation picture was him with fringe. Turns out he's locked down on the goth lifestyle. More opportunity to make fun of him for me.  
"Jeffrey, could you fix Wybie's mirror?" Asked my mother, looking at us through the rear view mirror before my dad adjusted it. Before he could even figure out how to fix it, I already shot my hand up and readjusted it. Sending him a smug look as I sat back in my seat and looked forward with the smile still lingering. He rolled his eyes with a smile and finished putting on his seatbelt.   
"Are we all set?" Asked my dad, looking at us, Wybie included, and we looked over at him and responded in unison.  
"Yes, sir." Mom chimed in for that one, making dad chuckle before reversing out of the driveway. 

South Park, Colorado… "What do you think it's gonna be like?" I turned to Jeffrey who was entertaining himself with on of the baby toys that hung off the handle of Wybie's car seat. He looked up at me in confusion.   
"What do I think what's gonna be like?" I clicked my younger and rolled my eyes.  
"South Park, dingus!" I quickly clapped my hands over my mouth when I saw Wybie settle, but luckily he fell asleep.  
"Oh, well… Cold, probably." He shrugged. I wasn't surprised that he didn't have much to say, he went with the flow a lot, let life throw itself at him and then he'd work around it. I wish I was like that, I was asking excited as I was nervous about South Park. We wouldn't be there permanently, but definitely for a while.   
The show I was on was filming the rest of the season there, meaning we had to haul ass and move with the crew. What would the other teenagers be like? How would i do in school? Would the teachers be good? Was it so cold that I could get my tongue stuck on a pole? Would anyone find out i was working on a show?? So many questions with answers a road trip away! I researched a bunch about South Park beforehand, I didn't wanna go in looking like a total dweeb stepping foot into the town, but there were all these insane reports of end of the world catastrophes and murders and superheros and what have you. It's probably just the town paper having a sense of humor since its so boring, it'd be fun to go somewhere that's not so uptight. Nothing like Beverly Hills or all those high rise parts of Cali, ugh. So glad I got out of there during elementary.

How will the boys be?

Mom's been nagging at me about a boyfriend since Sophomore year. Said it would look good for my image, that I can balance work and have a normal life as a teen. But I honestly couldn't, my grades were only good because Jeffrey helped me with literally everything, I was basically making him repeat highschool. Work was my everything, and I had so much limelight in this new season, I couldnt risk my place in story just because this stage of my life was a crucial part of my development as an adult. Pff— what do doctors know anyways?  
But I couldn't do that to a boy either, or anyone. Drag them in to my life and then neglect them? The feeling was awful, to feel your relationship with someone be different out of no where. It happened a lot in middle school, when I didn't really realize how exactly long friendships worked. They just weren't convenient for me, especially not now.  
Should I even try to make friends? I mean, I'm gonna move out eventually. Once this season is wrapped up we're going back to our usual set and I'll never see Colorado again.  
Yeah, friends would be a liability anyways, it wouldn't be a good situation for anyone. 

.

.

.

.  
  
Maybe one friend wouldn't be too bad.

\------------------{ Page Break}------------------

Just as Kyle had promised, once he got back home he hit the books. First he helped Ike, since his work was easier. They got through it pretty quick, Ike was a smart kid, he just needed some extra explaining sometimes. After that, Kyle spent the rest of the day cramming. He didn't ever study like this, not unless he was slacking. He usually studied a little bit of everything at a time, and then went over everything before a big test.   
No, he wasn't studying to learn any of the material, he was studying to distract himself. Did it work? That was debatable. He did end up falling asleep on his desk, with a text book that he had standing up in front of him tipped over onto his head sometime in the night. 

He actually had no idea that he'd fallen asleep until the next morning when his mother shoke him awake. "Kyle, get up! You're going to ruin your back!" Kyle lifted his head and looked around, disoriented, before eventually landing his eyes on his mother. He apologized as he rubbed his eyes, hearing what else his mother had to say.  
"Once you're up and at em, you can come to the kitchen and have breakfast. But wash up first, I'm pretty sure you didn't take a shower yesterday." Kyle nodded and turned back to his textbook ridden desk. With one arm up and supporting his face as he tried to stay awake enough to get up and get on with the day.   
He took a quick shower in hopes of waking up, there wasn't much of a change though, why was he so tired today? Maybe it was sleeping on the desk, his back did feel especially stiff. He opted to just put on some pajamas since it was Saturday, and he would probably just keep studying, or, at least that's what he thought. 

He sat down at the empty seat and picked up his fork, before he was going to start eating his father caught his attention. "So, Kyle, are you ready to head out to the water park today?" Kyle stopped just before the scrambled eggs made it into his mouth. 

Shit.

Kyle wasn't very physched about the water park, not since he found out people peed in it. But Ike really wanted to go, and his grades have been really good lately, so the Broflovski's saw it as an opportunity to go as a family.

"Oh! Um," Kyle's genius brain quickly thought of an excuse. "I'd love to, really I would, but I really have to hit the books until the midterm." Yes, perfect timing.  
"Is it that big of a deal?" His mother asked. "Usually you're not so uptight about tests."   
Kyle nodded. "Mr. Garrison said the test was really gonna have it in for us this round. I just don't want to risk my grade."   
"Haha! Better safe than sorry, that's how a lawyer thinks, son!" Kyle smiled at his dad. "Well, if its that important and you think you should stay home studying, I won't oppose."  
Kyle's mother took longer to think. But eventually smiled. "I'm glad you care so much about your grades, Kyle. Just remember its okay to have some you time. I don't want to come home to see you asleep on the desk again."  
Kyle nodded and looked at his little brother, before beginning to eat his breakfast. He didn't see it with a mere glance, but Ike didn't look very happy.  
Ike's a smart kid, he just needs some extra explaining sometimes. This was not one of those times.  
"This is about Yvette, isn't it?" He said, looking at Kyle. Ike wasn't vendictive, no, he was just really looking forward to spending some time with his family, and he was damn peeved that Kyle was being this selfish over a break up.  
Kyle didn't look at Ike first, though their parents looked between the two boys anxiously. Kyle eventually spoke after swallowing his food. "No, Ike. This isn't about Yvette." Ike furrowed his brows as he looked at Kyle, who still wasn't looking at him. "Right. And you're not a ginger." Kyle then shot him a nasty look at the Cartman reminiscent come back.   
"Now now boys let's not get atomic wedges during breakfast. Ike I can tell you're upset about Kyle not coming but you can't be talking like that to your brother." Their mother held up a disapproving finger at Ike, and their father leaned on the table slightly.   
"But, while we're on the topic, how are you holding up on the break up, Kyle?" And why would he want to know.  
Why was Yvette suddenly the only thing anyone ever talked to him about. If it wasn't how he was doing without Yvette it was how Yvette was doing with Yvette's new boyfriend and how Yvette told everyone about their break up and it was Yvette this and Yvette that and every other word he heard was—  
"Kyle?" His mother seemed surprised that he suddenly stood. "I'm not hungry anymore." He pushed in his seat and walked out of the kitchen, up to his room. He'll start studying earlier than he thought.

It was some time later, around a half hour or so, that Kyle heard a knock at his door and looked over to see his mother open it, he looked back at his textbook as she walked towards him, already dressed for the water park. "Kyle, we're gonna be going now. To the park." She said  
"Okay mom." He replied, not looking away from his textbook.  
"There's snacks in the kitchen, and we'll bring you something back for lunch." She continued.  
"Okay mom." Another dry response.  
She looked around, almost searching for something else to say, before she simply leaned down and kissed the top of his head, or really his hat. "Love you, be safe."  
Kyle didn't say anything in response. 

Why did moving on have to be so difficult?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't expect this fic to get more popular on here than wattpad but I guess I shouldve expected in at the same time? Man idk but for everyone who's given my story a read, thank you <3

**Author's Note:**

> Good evening all!! This first chapter was certainly a trip, I was expecting it to last a little longer but I guess Eric cussing and stating it was the end of the week was good a place to end as any :^)   
> I'll try updating weekly, though I don't have a set day planned, just to keep you guys on your toes ^^  
> Oh! Also, Kyle's teen angst over the break up will be dived into more in the next chapter, I realized I glossed over it during editing but dedicated a whole chapter to breakup talk seemed more appropriate.


End file.
